poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Catcalls
"Catcalls" is the sixth episode of season 1. It first aired December 17th, 2010 in the US. Its Pound Puppies vs the Kennel Kittens as they each try to place one of their own in a home that only wants either a dog or a cat. Plot Olaf is closing Shelter 17 for the night, and McLeish tells him that he is off to the opera. Downstairs, the Pound Puppies prepare new puppy Wagster for his adoption to his perfect person Becky and her family. They sneak out of the Pound and arrive at Becky's house. The pups lower Lucky and Wagster down from the roof to the front porch. Before Wagster can scratch at the door, Lucky is surprised to see a cat lowered from the roof with a kitten also on the front porch. Lucky says that he is with the Pound Puppies, delivering a pup, and the cat (named Ace) says that he is from the Kennel Kittens delivering a kitten (named Mittens) to its new home. They both argue about which whether the kid inside the house is a dog lover, or a cat lover. Just then, the door starts to open, and Lucky and Ace are raised back up to the roof. Becky opens the door and is delighted to see Wagster, while her brother is happy to see Mittens. Up on the roof, the pups meet the other Kennel Kittens on Ace's team; Fluffy, Tiny, Squeak, and Kugel. They then peek through a window of the house. Becky & her brother's parents are confused as to where the puppy and kitten came from, and do not want to keep both of them, but agree to let the kids keep them both for a day or two, and if no one comes to claim them, they'll pick one to keep. The Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens are shocked by this. Then the cats lose their balance on the top window ledge and land on the dogs. While Wagster and Mittens are asleep with their kids, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens each refuse to give up this house that they both claimed. So they decide that it's cats vs. dogs. The next day, the Pound Puppies try to sway Becky's cat-loving mom to choose Wagster to keep by planting an appealing puppy magazine, while the Kennel Kittens plant a book about cute cats to sway Becky's dog-loving dad to choose Mittens. Before long, each group tries to sabotage the other, with the Pound Puppies trying to make Mittens look bad, and the Kennel Kittens trying to make Wagster look bad. Soon, these antics prove bad for both the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, and make Becky's parents decide not to keep either animal, and decide to take them to shelter. The Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens realize that this is both of their faults, and decide to work together in a plan to stop the parents from taking the animals to shelters. While on the way to drop off the animals at shelters, Becky's mom starts to like Wagster, and her dad starts to warm up to Mittens. The Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens try to delay the parents, but ultimately fail. Fortunately, Becky's parents have fallen in love with both Wagster and Mittens and decide to keep them both. With a job well done, Lucky suggests that maybe dogs and cats should start to work together. Ace agrees, but then spits in Lucky's face just to be sneaky, and both the Pound Puppies and Kennels Kittens start fighting. Wagster and Mittens watch this from their owners' car as they drive home. They sigh, and both agree that grown-ups "never learn." Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky / Ace *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie / Fluffy *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Tiny *Michael Rapaport - Squirt / Squeak *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Kugel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *E.G. Daily - Mittens *Sam McMurray - Dad *Tara Strong - Becky Quotes Cookie: So, who's the target? Strudel: Name -- Becky O'Bannon, 9 years old. Has been wanting a puppy since she was 3. She and Wagster match up in the 99th percentile on the pup-to-person ratio chart. Niblet: Wagster's got a human friend! Wagster's got a human friend! Squirt: That's the whole point, nimrod. Niblet: Oh, yeah. Trivia * This episode introduces the Kennel Kittens. * When Becky briefly renamed Wagster, the name she picked was "Patches" this is the same name of the puppy that was introduced in season 2. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes